Goodbye and Hello
by StayBeautifullyFree
Summary: Kagome was in love with Inuyasha but not anymore. "I do not love you Inuyasha." Kagome said with tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. Goodbye". she tuned her back and left.
1. Once upon a demon

Kagome ran as fast as she could, stumbling past trees and over fallen logs. Jagged gouges on her face and arms bled profusely and tears fell from her eyes. _How could you do this to me?_ Kagome rested against a tree for a few seconds to catch her breath and take stock of the damage inflicted upon her body. Her face and arms had taken the brunt of it, but there was a nasty gash across her stomach that desperately needed attending. All of this would have to wait as she stumbled on, having spent too much precious time. _Oh InuYasha! Did you ever love me?_

Kagome finally stumbled into a small clearing and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her eyelids closed over chocolate eyes and, suddenly, she was floating above a wide field of her favorite flower, Begonias.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

Beneath her, sitting among the begonias, was a miko clad in heavy armor. "You are within your soul. You're here because you are very close to death and its awakening your dormant power, embodied in me."

"Nani?" Kagome gasped. "What power?" "True understanding will come soon. For now, do not worry. You have a long journey that is far from over." The miko's face changed from serenity to sadness, "I'm sorry Kagome, but it's time to wake up."

Kagome floated there gaping at her embodied power. "Nani?" Immediately the pain thrashed back through her body once more. "Ugh..." She groaned and forcibly opened her eyes. Painfully, she was startled awake by upside down eyes staring back and dangerously close to her own. The orbs pulled back to reveal the little girl that followed Sesshomaru, Rin. She smiled brightly at Kagome.

"Thank goodness, you're conscious Lady Kagome!" Rin clapped.

"Hi Rin… how long have I been out?" She asked weakly.

"Hmm… a couple of minutes, but don't worry, you're safe. We we're walking and I saw you laying face down and injured. So I made Sesshomaru bring you with us!" She spread her arms wide above her head for emphasis. Kagome sighed in relief and looked around. They were in a different clearing now; hopefully far away from where she was, she silently prayed.

Rin looked up and brightened. She was beginning to blur and double so Kagome closed her eyes tightly. Waves of dizziness, nausea, and exhaustion, flowed through her, threatening to envelope her whole.

"Hi Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted happily.

And everything went blank. Kagome rested her head and let the sleepiness take over her body. Slowly, she drifted back into her own world; the one with begonias.


	2. Oh boy again?

_Look I'm sorry about all this crazy editing and stuff but it wiill work out soon! Promise!_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Rin then at the bleeding human. She was resting up against a boulder. The human's breath was slow and shallow.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is Lady Kagome going to die?"

Rin asked him sadly.

"Hn".

"Can you save her?"

"Hn''.

He looked at Rin. She was almost begging him with her eyes. He nodded slightly.

"Transfering blood would work, instead of licking her wounds".

So Sesshomaru got down on his knees and gave her his blood through mouth to mouth. The human started to stir. He pulled back and watched her closely.

Her wounds started to heal from the inside out, thanks to his blood. The human opened her eyes. Sesshomaru removeed his kimono(?) he wore.

"Please cover yourself. You look very indecent".

He tossed it to her and turned his back to her so she could change.

"Done".

Said a very weak voice. He faced her again, very shocked, but of course didn't show it. She looked almost like a Lady in waiting. He liked her in his clothing.

* * *

**'_She looks so good. She would have trouble finding a mate...'_**

'_Well she does look very stunning'_

**___'Haha you agreed Mr-I'm-to good-for-you! I like her...'_**

_'Where are you going with this?'_

**___'Yum...I mean um...Oh nowhere...We should keep her so she can't mate...'_**

_'She's not a pet. Only a human'_

**_'So...What's the difference? I like her...'_**

_'Why does evey last thing say ''mate" and "her"?'_

**_'Please tell me your smarter then that...'_**

_'Who asked you anything?'_

**_'...You did...hmm mate her sound good!'_**

_'Would you shut up? I'm not mating anyone!'_

_**'Geez you are so stupid...how did ****you**** become Lord?...'**_

_'Mind you own buisness!'_

**_'Ooo... Some one is loosing thier temper!...'_**

_'Be quiet before some one thinks I'm going crazy!'_

**_'No one will think that... You are already crazy!...'_**

_'Grrr... Shut up and go away!'_

**_'...Oh I'll be back...hehe...'_**

"Why are you here human?"

The woman hesitated and shivered, either at the cold or memory.

"Inuyasha attacked me 'cause I snapped at his Bitch Kikyo, while breaking her nose in the process. Oh it's not 'human' it's Ka-go-me".

Sesshomaru looked at her more closely. She was still bleeding steadly. And she could barely stand.

"I think one more transfer of blood would work".

At that moment the humans knees gave out and one of her nails scratched him. Sesshomaru caught her and helped her stand.

He pressed his lips to hers. He bit her lip to get it open. The human stood still all along.

Seeshomaru stayed like that for longer then he intended. His stupid beast was laughing at him but he kinda liked it.

A loud crash snapped him out of his trance. Sesshomaru pulled back, but not fast enough. It felt like an eterinty before he could turn and look at the dead person that interrupted him.

_'Ofcourse it is my damned half breed half brother, Inuyasha'_

**_'Oh so you do care about that...haha...'_**

_'Shut up and go away'_

**_'You shouldn't have given her your kimono 'cause now you can't see-'_**

_'Good bye! Shut the hell up!'_

**_'...Nah I'll pass...'_**

_'I'm going to kill you...'_

**_'Hehe... Tata for now...'_**

His stupid half brother was in the process of glaring at him, yelling really loud and harshly, of course on purpose.

"WHAT! THE! HELL! ARE! YOU! DOING! TO! HER!"

* * *

_The end of chapter! Review!_

_~Rachel_


	3. Dead clay pot!

_Omg I'm sorry:} don't kiillll meeeeeeee If been soo busy with my school homework!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters :..( I only use them for my entertainment...hehe)_

_P.s. 'thoughts' are written like this or **'thoughts'**_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!_

* * *

Kagome blinked as Sesshy transferred his demon blood to hers. To Kagome it felt more like a kiss. She saw a blur of red and heard Inuyasha's yelling. All she could do was watch as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought. MOre like unleashed a new hell on the ground and surrounding scenery.

Kikyo was standing against a large Oak tree with a smile plastered on her annoying face. That was, until an arrow was sticking out of her left shoulder. Kagome smiled so sweet, it was sickening, as Kikyo pulled out the arrow lodged in her. Kikyo grabbed her own arrow and fired at Kagome. They were all fighting, Full breed and alive vs. Half breed and dead. Kikyo's arrow was aimed for Kagomes beating heart, but Kagome shot at the same time. The arrows touched and a pink light swallowed the girls.

The light vanished only to reveal everyone on their asses. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got up and resumed their hell fight, while the women glared at each other. Kikyo was first to recover and stepped into the dense forest surrounding them. Kagome followed her because they were going to settle this, and release her full power on Kikyo. As Kagome entered, a gold gust of wind struck the area. The dead wench's sent was coming from above her. She looked up to see Kikyo pointing an arrow at her, again.

"You have my soul and I want it back you whore!"

In the nick of time, Kagome moved to avoid the sacred arrow. The edge ofit grazed her cheek. Anger flared in Kagome's eyes as Kikyo shot another arrow. It stuck out of Kagome's abdomen. Kikyo stared at Kagome with great confusion as Kagome doubled over.

With laughter...

"You're a pathetic whore! Laughing at me is a mistake. You can never replace me. A priestess is never as weak as you!"

Kagome just laughed harder.

"Kikyo I would never _want_ to replace you, a dirty slut. Well since I'm so weak I should release my full power".

Kagome closed her eyes and pulled the arrow out, while imagining the woman in her dreams. Her hands folded together, like she was praying. Turns out that priestess was Midoriko that became the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo's eyes widened as Kgome floated in the air and started glowing pink. Kagome's eyes snapped open to look at the dead clay pot. Kikyo tried to release an arrow while Kagome was 'defenceless'. But as the arrow approched Kagome, she raised her right hand and it flew back at her. It peirced her above the spot her 'heart' was. Kikyo's body started glowing a purple color. The women glared at each other. They produced pure power.

Welcome to hell...

* * *

_I'm soo sorry about not updating for like ever but i hate eigth grade homework! lol. Sorry its kinda short this time but i couldn't really come up with some ideas. If you have any ideas of what should happen in the future PLEASE email me!_

_PLease review and I'll love you forever:)_

_~Rachel_


	4. Death threat

_Oh my goddess this week is going to be soo hard to not be smiley! wanna know why? of course you do:) ITS THANKSGIVING WEEK!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters :..( I only use them for my entertainment...hehe)_

_P.s. 'thoughts' are written like this or **'thoughts'**_

_anywho onwith my storie:}_

**Last chapter:**

_Welcome to hell..._

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara floated above both fights; not wanting to get involved in them. They all froze when Kagome and Kikyo were producing the pure miko energy, that was about to explode.

"Go down the to half-brothers Kirara!"

Sango yelled to the flying cat. They landed a yard away from the boys. Sango screamed, ear piercing scream. They guys looked at her like she was crazy.

"Stop Kagome and Kikyo before the blow each other up with their miko energy!"

Miroku yelled before Sango or anyone could say anything or move. Both men and Sango's party flew (or jumped) to where Kagome and Kikyo were. They were still bleeding and still attempting murder. Inuyasha being the dumb ass he was, stood dumb struck at the women. Seeshomaru walked up behind Kagome and placed his hand over her eyes. She crumpled to the ground, uncousious. Kikyo took that as advantage to strike Kagome. But before she could touch her, Kikyo had a taste of Sango's Hiraikotsu (her boom-a-rang). Inuyasha caught Kikyo before she hit the ground. Miroku watched as Sango picked up kagome and they flew away. Inuyasha and the dead, clay, bitch left for the village, Edo. Sesshomaru stood up to his full height and stared at the blood spilt all over the his forest. Miroku and Shippo bowed to the Lord of the West.

"Thankyou Lord Sesshomaru."

With that said, they left.

* * *

Once Miroku and Shippo arrived at Edo, he and Inuyasha got into a huge argument.

"You shouldn't have done that Inuyasha! She loved you!"

Inuyasha laughed.

"She should have realized I didn't love her. She's just a reincarnation of my beloved Kikyo."

Sango was sitting by the fire watching the two old friends argue. Shippo and Kirara were in her lap shaking with anger at the men. Sango was fed up with Inuyasha's bitching about everything. Mirouku wasn't helping her anger. They kids jumped off her lap and Sango stood up. Her anger, no anger was too kind, her fury echoing off her body.

"Shut up you fucking HALF breed. No wonder people HATE you. You make me _SICK_ to be around you. Iuyasha, you call Kagome pathetic one more time and I will personally murder you and Kikyo, then burry you two on either side of Japan."

Sango didn't yell or raise her voice once but the malice behind her words made the death threat even more dangerous. Miroku and Sango left to their hut. Sango's last words echoed through the air. She started crying and made a promise that she would 'always protect Kagome from Inuyasha. Forever'. Miroku agreed with her and laid down next to her for comfort. They were both thinking about how much they hated Kikyo and now Inuyasha.

Hate was such a kind word for Kikyo. And soon she would feel the pain of it...

* * *

_I'm trying to update every Sunday now:) Thx for reading, please review and I'll reply and give you mental heart:)_

_~ Rachel_


	5. You Stupid Mut!

_Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews you guys are awesome! and don't forget to smile:)_

_Today is the day **AFTER** Christmas and its like 12:41a.m_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters D': I only use them for my entertainment...hehe;)_

_P.s. the notes in this chappter are written like 'this' and some of the poems._

_anyhow on with my story C:_

**Last chapter:**

_Hate was such a kind word for Kikyo. And soon she would feel the pain of it..._

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the door. He felt like he was doing everything wrong and wanted to cry. Shippo popped his head in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha growled, not wanting to be bothered but still liked the distraction from his thoughts.

"Now do you understand why Kagome stopped loving you?"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo.

"Why did she try and kill Kikyo?"

Shippo sighed and put his hand on his forehead with outrage, but hiding most of it. Inuyasha look so lost and confused. Shippo really wante3d to murder him.

"Kagome never truly wanted to kill Kikyo. But she only wanted to because Kikyo hates Kagome. All your dead bitch did was piss her off 'till no end. And because your suck a baka, that pink power that was surrounding Kagome was slowly killing Kikyo and killing Kagome. But all you care about is some dead, clay, wench that once loved you."

Inuyasha stared at Shippo, he sounded so grown up. And the words _wench_ and _bitch_sounded strange in his mouth. All of what Shippo said sunk into his skin and thought how he only cared for Kikyo. Shippo growled at Inuyasha.

"Don't you see? Kagome was always there for you and even unsealed you from the Tree of Ages that _Kikyo _sealed you too! She risked her life for you just so you could get your jewel back together. Ka-go-me! She was there not Kikyo!"

Shippo was huffing and grwoling, Inuyasha sat back remembered the day they met. That day he thought she was Kikyo and when he called her Kikyo, she yelled at him.

_"It's Kagome! **Ka-go-me!**Not Kikyo!"_

That's when he realized she had the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. How bad he wanted that Jewel,, he needed it to be a full demon. But over the few years Kagome had stayed with him, she had certainly grown on him. She would help heal wounds, give him food (well ramen), and she helped get and use his fathers fang. She even killed that hanyou Naraku with her arrows and pure heart and soul. Kikyo just stood and watched doing nothing to help either side. Shippo snapped him out of his trance.

"She cried for you. When you always left for Kikyo, she knew and cried sitting down or even in her sleep. Once she wrote something called a "poem". It was about how she felt."

Shippo dug around in his little out fit for the piece of paper he took from her. He found it and handed it to Inuyasha. The half breed read:

_'I wish he was here with me, _

_So I could feel his warmth again._

_I wish he was here with me, _

_So I could feel his heart beat again._

_I wish he was here with me,_

_So I could see his smile again._

_I wish he wasn't always with a dead woman._

_Again.'_

Inuyasha took a deep breath and read the next poem:

_'The tears trickled down cheek, _

_In the puddle forming at my feet._

_The rain pours_

_And my tears come out more._

_Something about the rain _

_Makes me cry._

_Cry for the fading love _

_I know I'll forget'_

Shippo took the note away and read the back to him.

"She also said 'Losing you was hard but it was the for the best. And I thank you for the heart ache.' She said that to you. You're so stupid! All she did was for you. For YOU!"

Inuyasha watched the Kitsune growl and leave to sleep. _All she did was for you. For you! _Sounded in his brain. _And i repaid her kindness by trying to kill my beloved Kikyo. _

The guilt dripped off him like the rain.

_All She Did Was For You. For YOU!_

* * *

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like two whole weeks but I was sorta busy hanging out with my insane Best Friend Candy:D

Boyy, is she hyper. And Probably reading this...hehe I LOVE YOU CANDY;D p.s you are a major dork..

Anyway please review and i'll give you a smilie face or cookie...

~RachelC;


	6. Pompous Dog

_Hey everyone! I'm updating a little no A LOT later then usual because I've been sick offten and been very busy being a kid;DD Noooooo I'm just kidding! I've been grounded. All most every day._

_Plus it gives me a little more time to worry about in my "emotional life"._

_Oh I want you guys to do me a huge favor. I posted this story and its called 'Untitled?' and I want you guys to help me come up with a title and I'll give you the credit. You can come up with the strangest, most randomness titles your mind can come up with. But keep them appropriate please. Oh thanx for your reviews._

_LoverOfTheNight51: I'm going to bite you! _

_Raven2010__: Thanks:)_

_EternalRoses__: Yeah I know those poems I actually wrote about something else..._

_Kate__: Just tell me when and how soon and I'll try to update then!_

_SakuraBlossom58__: Thanks!_

_Dashita Tichou__: Thanks your awesome too!_

_LoverOfTheNight51__: 'hn' is a sound that you make without saying anything._

**Last chapter:**

_All She Did Was For You. For YOU!_

* * *

Kagome waited 'till everyone was asleep to make her leave. She slowly got up and said a farewell to her soundless sleeping friends. Kagome cast a longing look at her long bow and arrows that the village gave her as her reward for healing the sick villagers. Then deciding above it, she ran. Through the forest she ran. Away from the pain of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo. The tears she held for what seemed like forever, finally streamed down her face. Leaving her friends and the others was hard for her. But she knew it was best. Becoming stronger and colder was why she left in the first place. She wanted to learn how to fight because she needed to kill Kikyo, without killing herself in the process. The trees gave way to a small clearing._ This isn't good, _Kagome thought. A few weak, ugly lizard demons stood in the center.

"You will not passss".

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the biggest one that talked. _No way am I going to become their meal!_The big lizard surprised Kagome by lunging and managing to capture her arm. She was lifted a couple feet in the air.

"Put me down you ugly half-breed!"

The three demons growled menacingly at her. The one holding her off the ground, dropped her. She hit the dirt and the breath got knocked out of her. Kagome lifted her hands and pressed them on the biggest one. It screamed and started purifying into dust. Soon it was gone. The other two lizards bared their yellow teeth and attacked. Kagome moved to the side and managed to kick the little one in the mouth. Blood ran out its nose and dripped to the ground. It howled in pain before it lunged for her pale throat. The last lizard demon sank its claws into her back. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she summoned her miko powers. Before the lizards could react, they were reduced to dust inn the looked at her clothes. They were ripped to indecency. Her own blood colored the dirt red under her body. Growling as best a human could, Kagome got up and trugged to the end of the clearing and the rest of the forest. When she finally stopped, a huge castle loomed over her. A demon guard stepped in the way of her view.

"May I help you, human?"

"I need to speak to the Lord of this castle".

The demon stared at her. She looked like hell whipped her, bad. Ocean blue eyes were as blank as paper, the only emotion showing was tiredness. She made you feel sick to your stomach, just looking at her. He waved his hand, beckoning another demon to his side. The neko nodded his head and vanished. He soon came back with another male. A Kappa demon.

"You may not speak to Lord Sesshomaru at this time. Or ever. M'lord is too busy for petty ningin problems. Leave at once!"

Kagome visible paled at the mention of Sesshomaru.

_Damnit why do I have to be in the West? He's going to kill me!_

**_'Would you shut-up and make him see you. Be strong you idiot!'_**

_Your not helping by calling me an idiot!_

Kagome frowned at Jaken, a murderous glint in her eyes.

"If you don't let me see that damned, pompous overgrown puppy, I'm going to blow you to bits and pieces. But don't worry, I'll bring you back and do it again".

Jaken sweat dropped and stepped back in fear of this little miko. Kagome saw the fear in Jaken and grinned and saw disbelief in the guards eyes. Kagome folded her hands in a way that mimicked a praying from and closed her eyes. A light seemed to emanate from inside the miko and pain erupted in their bodies. They all staggered back and fell on their knees gripping their hearts and she stopped expanding her aura. Kagome lifted Jaken up to her level and stared at him.

"Now let me in you piece of shit!"

_Where did that come from?..._

**_Oh that was me speaking. Whenever you hear something rude and vicious, that's me._**

_Okay..._

Jaken was dropped to the ground and he scrambled up and walked trough the gates and into the castle. They walked in the halls, getting stared at by the servents but Kagome held her head high and met all their stares. Jaken finally stopped at a large, wooden sliding door. He knocked and waited for a reply.

"Enter Jaken".

Jaken slid the door open and bowed to the Lord sitting at his desk. Sesshomaru looked like he was reading a scroll for business.

"Why do you come with that half-breeds bitch?"

Kagomes eye twitched. She always hated being called names besides her own birth name. Before Jaken could answer his Lord, Kagome did.

"Oh I asked if I could see you and he only complied with my request".

"No you threatened to kill me and bring me back and do it again! Then you almost killed me and two guards!"

"Shut-up you dirty scumbag".

_'Would you stop talking for me it kinda annoying!'_

**_'Like you weren't going to say that stupid! Man, you're dumb!'_**

_'You just called yourself dumb and stupid! Remember? I'm you! Stupid voice in my head! You're annoying.'_

**_'I'm not just a voice in your head! And it's our head! I'm your inner beast. And I. Am. Not. Annoying.'_**

_'Well duh it's our head! I knew that! I don't care if you are my beast, I was here before you! And, you are annoying so give it up!'_

**_'No. I've been here all along as have you! I will NEVER give up! Muhahahaha!'_**

_'Hey! No evil laughter! So you just never talked to me until my 18th birthday so bite me!'_

**_'Thanks for the offer... Too bad if I bite you, I bite myself... Stupid..'_**

_'I'm going to kill you...'_

**_'No you can't! So HA!'_**

_'Grrrr...'_

"Are you done conversing in your head wench?"

"IT'S OUR HEAD!"

Kagome's voice laced with a demon's voice yelled into Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

"You will cease your yelling. It makes you uglier."

Kagome's face turned red. Sesshomaru just smirked. Jakken slipped out the door and disappeared. Kagome got angrier.

"I'm not ugly, you stupid peice of trash! Maybe you should have died instead of your father! Someday you're going to be just as weak and pathetic as he was!"

Kagome knew she went too far when red leaken into his beautiful gold eyes. And the fact that he growled at her and stood up and moved towards her wasn't a good sign.

_'Well this isn't going well...'_

**_'No shit..'_**

_'Grr...'_

"Hey, um... Sesshomaru, can you sit down so we can talk?"

"I can, but shall I? No. I prefere to stand wench."

"Okay well I have a request that you're going to comply with."

* * *

_Okay that took forever... Oops well this is finally up. So yeah, you should review. And I think it's sorta bad but I am kinda overdue.._

_Review please!_


	7. The Note and an Angry Sango

_Hey guys, well I am sooo sorry about not updating in such a long time. Summer has been busy-ish for me and I lost the notebook this story is originally on but I found it again. I feel really bad about not writing this in a while but I wont abandon the story so no worries!(: SO here's the new chapter;_

**_Last chapter:_**

_"Okay well I have a request that you're going to comply with."_

* * *

Inuyasha was beyond furious.

"Where is Kagome?"

Sango frowned and Miroku twitched, again.

"She left! For the last time Inuyasha. Gone. But what doesn't make sense is that she left her weapons and her bag".

Growling like usual, Inuyasha hit the ground, leaving a huge hole it the ground. Sando's eyes twitched and Shippo hid behind Miroku, who was motionless with annoyance.

"It just doen't make sense! Why would she leave?"

Sango silently stood up with controlled fury and approached Inuyasha. She swiftly raised her hand and srtuck his face, hard. Inuyasha had not been expecting the hit, nor the pain that pulsed in his cheek now. Miroku shifted away from the angry, no raging, woman. Shippo scooted farther away from them all.

"Kagome left because of that _bitch_ you constatly worry about! I mean _really_, she couldn't stand to be around a _dead, psycho, bitch_ that persistantly kept trying to _take Kagome's life. _Maybe she wanted to stop the fighting plagued this group. WHO KNOWS ANY MORE?"

Shippo walked between the two of them and shifted uncertainly but gave Sango a small, white sheet of paper. Miroku, deciding it was safe to be near them, stood behind Sango and read the paper over her shoulder. A pregnate silence filled the hut. Well, until Inuyasha exploded.

"Well? What the hell is it?"

"It's a note Inuyasha, you dumbass".

Sango handed it to Inuyasha. The three of them watching him as he read the note. Kikyo happened to walk in at this moment. She looked at the Demon Slayer, then the unholy Monk and then Shippo. Her gaze flicked to Inuyasha, who looked like a gapping fish out of water. In his hand was a piece of paper. Kikyo strolled over and plucked it out of his hand and read aloud the message, making everything real.

"Hmm... _''The jewel will shatter if we fight, Demon will rein with no light, Mortals will never reach their height, Angels will fall, So begins our new lives.' I wont need the supplies where I'm going, but you will. So here I guess... I'm going to be around a demon trainer so be prepared to meet the new me. I love you Sango, Miroku and you Shippo. Love Kagome.'_ Well then.."

"Guys... What demon does Kagome know?"

Sango asked shakily. Silence was her answer. They all just stared at one another, but no words were needed 'cause they all had the same thought;

_She's with Sesshomaru._

* * *

_Okay I know it's super short but I couldn't fit anymore words into what the group was doing so.._

_I apologize again! I'll update sooner next time everyone! PROMISE! _

_Until Next Time _

_Love,_

_Rachel_


End file.
